


Saw Her Standing There

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: They had been given a mission, to check up on this old god and possibly turn them towards their side, but the mission was too soon forgotten as they held their hand out and introduced themselves to Easter.





	Saw Her Standing There

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge #1 at [ficlet_zone](https://ficlet-zone.dreamwidth.org/1081.html): Beatles songs. The song I chose to go with was 'I Saw Her Standing There. 
> 
> As always, Media is non binary in this, so I wrote them as they/their.

Media saw her standing there, smiling and laughing as she talked with her various guests and looking absolutely beautiful. Easter looked up, their eyes locking from across the room, and Media felt their heart race in their chest as Easter smiled softly at them.

Their feet started to move, drawn to this woman. They had been given a mission, to check up on this old god and possibly turn them towards their side, but the mission was too soon forgotten as they held their hand out and introduced themselves to Easter.

There was a momentary dark look in Easter’s eyes as Media introduced themself, but it was soon gone, replied by the vibrant smile that had drawn Media in earlier. They didn’t want to let go of Easter so soon and bravely asked, “Would you care for a dance?” to which Easter just smiled again and nodded.

Media led her towards a more quiet area, wrapping their arms around Easter’s waist and pulling her close. Media knew if they stayed for the remainder of the party, if they got to know Easter better, than they were going to start to fall for her, and part of Media wanted just that to happen.


End file.
